cubebombfandomcom-20200213-history
ContriButing for Dummies
This article is not done yet. Try not to take it at face value. So, you want to write an article, eh? Well, let me tell you this: it won't be easy. After all, one does not simply write into Cubebomb. You need some experience first, know the way to write correctly, and follow the Terms for Editing. So, here's a guide to help you C'ontri'B'''ute often, and contribute well. Getting Started Getting started on the Cubebomb Wiki is very easy! The first thing you'll need to do is make an account; you can't make edits, create articles, or even contribute properly without a user account! Once you've made your account and logged in, your Username should appear at the top right of your browser window. Congratulations, you're logged in and ready to contribute to the CB Wiki! But before you start making WikiTables or subcategorizing stub redirects, let's lay off the serious stuff. See that pretty bar over on the left? Try clicking "Random Page" or "Featured Articles" and looking around a bit. Looks fun right? Isn't it all just dandy? Now you're probably thinking "Golly gee, these articles sure are nifty! I wish I could create and edit these groovy pages, too! I mean, see that typo? I'm just itching to fix it! And why isn't there an article on beef noodles? I LOVE BEEF NOODLES!" Well, why not create one? The choice is yours. What is a wiki? A wiki is a type of server software that allows any user to create and edit any webpage at any time, with anything they want, using any browser. Wiki supports hyperlinks and has a simple text syntax for creating new pages and crosslinks between internal pages on the fly. If you have a webbrowser, you can make edits. It's that simple! Upload pictures, make links, complex tables, bold, italic, stats, lists and outlines, all are made easy and open to anyone with a wiki. Cubebomb wiki is hosted on Wikia, a site that allows free creation of wikis on Wikia's servers. We are part of Wikia Gaming. Making Edits Feel like editing the page you're looking at? Go up to the title and click this page to begin editing. Visit that link to learn how to edit. Making quality edits Don't just fix typos every time you edit. Sure, editing typos is fine, but every time you do, add some content, too. Also, don't delete things without adding quality content afterwards. Don't just add a period or capitalize something to up your contributions number either, because when someone checks and sees that 50 of your 55 contributions are all adding semicolons, your number suddenly doesn't mean so much anymore. Trying using source mode and learn to write in Wiki Markup. Look at the help pages to learn more. This will let you add links, bullets, numbers, and templates faster and easier. Comparing Past Edits Need to prove that the idiot before you has been making systematically bad edits? Or do you want proof that you just saved the article? The history of the article is your friend. Use it to compare past revisions with the current article. Creating Articles Remember that pretty sidebar mentioned earlier? Well there's another button, it says "Create a New Page". Click that. Go ahead, don't be shy. Now pick either the standard template, or a blank page. You'll see a page similar to the "Edit" page. But here, you can create your OWN page. A brand new one! Ideas for new pages No ideas for a new page? Look around the wiki for anything Cubebomb, NOT covered by another page. Then, write about that! Can't find anything? Then, elaborate on a subtopic of another article. What A New Page should and shouldn't be A new page should be: *Larger than a stub. *As extensive as possible. *Proofread as much as an article edited 10 times. *About Cubebomb. Please no off-topic articles. User articles are okay, as long as they're Cubebomb-related A new page shouldn't be: *Off-Topic from Cubebomb or the CB Wiki. *Opinion-Based. *Information-free. *Grammatically retarded. *Against the rules. *Crap. Adding Templates Templates are a kind of wiki-shortcut, to include premade wiki-information for people who are wiki-lazy. Simply type the name of your desired template between double-curly-brackets, such as . Templates are organized and maintained by the Wikia, not the CB wiki. To keep up Cubebomb Wiki's quality standards, please follow the basic design used for templates on the site. Always preview your template to check for design and spelling mistakes. Sub-par or repetitive templates will be baleeted. There is also a list of variables used by the Wikia software that may come in handy. Lurk around the Help pages. '''Don't abuse the templates. Articles are not made lulzy nor informational by spamming the article with retarded boxes. PROTIPS *Your contribution number means nothing, after all. *Good, long, informative articles > Funny, drawn-out, disorganized articles *First person is not proper. *Never assume anything is true. We don't Nazi-fy the articles with demands for sources, so don't take advantage of it by adding opinion or unconfirmed statements. If something is unconfirmed, say that. *Bias is okay, as long as it isn't offensive. IE: "Most people prefer the UC over the Shop" is okay, but "Most people prefer Player X over Player Y" is not. *Don't be afraid to contribute. *Contribute every day. At least two edits, one good new page. *Be nice. :D